Gone But Not Forgotten
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: Everything's been going great since Vlad was locked up. But now, old fears resurface as kidnappings, death threats, and new boyfriends come into the picture. Can Danny overcome his fears a second time?


A/N: O…M…G! Has it actually been two months?!?! Wow, I dropped off the face of the planet, there, didn't I? -.-U Anywayz, here be your long-awaited sequel to Tainted Snow! Introducing Gone But Not Forgotten!

8888888888888

_One year ago,_ Danny thought as he closed his locker. He pressed his forehead into the cool metal. _It'll be one year ago today. **One** **Vlad-free year.**_ He sighed. Sure, he was happy Vlad was gone, but he was also worried. His mom had started dating, _again_, and frankly, he didn't want a repeat of last year. Once was definitely enough.

As he sighed again, Danny didn't notice the football jocks coming up behind him. He turned around, freezing and blinking when he saw them.

"Hey, Fentoid," Dash Baxter said, sneering. Yet again, Danny felt the familiar sneer was too much like Vlad's.

"What Vl—Dash?" Danny asked, cursing the slip-up.

Dash didn't seem to notice. "It's time for your daily wailing, dweeb."

"Y'know, no one says 'dweeb' anymore," Danny stated as Dash pulled him off the ground by the collar of his long-sleeved, black shirt.

"Whadid you say to me, punk?"

Danny couldn't help himself, he laughed. "You sound like Walker!"

"What the—who the heck is Walker?"

"Never mind. So, you gonna stuff me in my locker or what?"

Dash shook Danny, hearing as he did a jangle coming from around his victim's neck. He pulled the chain off Danny and pushed him at the other jocks, much to the other boy's protests.

"What's this?" Dash asked, holding up the necklace containing a black key and a charm. "Fenton wears _jewelry?_"

"Gimme that back!" Danny yelled, straining against the jocks' holds.

"Aw, does Fen-dork want his widdle trinket back? Whaddaya think, guys? Should I trash this thing?"

Loud shouts of agreement issued forth from the football team while Danny screamed, "_NO!_" Tears escaped his eyes even though he tried to force them back.

"Look, guys, Fen-twerp's crying!"

"Please," he begged, "you _have_ to give me that back! It's the only thing I have to…. I'll be locked out of my house!"

"Then you can **_freeze to death_**," Dash growled. Danny lowered his head, tears falling faster now as that scene from nine years ago replayed itself in his mind. "I'm trashin' this!" He turned around, stopping when he saw Genny Hickam standing there.

" 'Scuse me, Baxter," she said in a southern drawl, "but ain't that Fenton's?"

"Uh, yes, Ms. Hickam, I just found it—"

"Nice try, bugger, but it ain't gunna work. I know for a fact Danny ain't _never_ gunna lose that. Now, give it back."

Dash tossed it at Danny, who broke free from the others to grab it, restoring it immediately to its rightful place. The jocks ran off, Dash calling back as he did. "We'll get you for this, Fenton!"

"Great," Danny sighed, "_more_ people who want me dead." He turned to Genny, saying, "Thanks, Miss Gen."

"You're welcome, Danny," she said, dropping her accent. "Listen, I heard that there's been a breakout from the prison, but they don't know who yet, so keep your eyes and ears open, 'kay, kid?"

Danny's eyes widened. "You… you don't really think it's… _Vlad_, do you?"

"I don't know Dan. The best we can do is to be prepared."

"Thanks for telling me, Miss Gen. I'll be careful."

"You better be." She walked away, muttering as she did, "I wish I coulda told you the truth, Dan, but he's got me too closely watched. Good luck, DP, you'll need it…."

"Danny! Hurry up, it's almost time for first period to start!" Sam called to the boy. He turned, blinking at her, then smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Right, don't wanna be late."

They met up with Jazz and Tucker in the room. Most of their classmates had gathered by the window.

Confused, Danny walked over and looked out. He recoiled immediately at the sight. A white powder was falling from the sky, covering the green of the grass.

Sam walked over to the startled boy, whispering, "I thought you were over that."

"I am, I just—it's been one year exactly…." He shuddered. "I guess old habits die hard."

"Well, he's not coming back, so don't worry about it," Jazz told him.

"Yeah, I know. It's just …hard to change how I've felt for nine years."

"I bet. Poor, poor Danny! Always being picked on!" Sam teased.

Danny rolled his eyes, but chuckled all the same. "Thanks, guys."

"What're friends for?" Tuck said. He blinked. "Whoa, serious deja vú."

Sam and Jazz chuckled. Danny looked back and forth between the three, confused.

"Ya lost me."

"It's nothing. So, Danny, what're we doing today?"

"Not much, just maybe hanging out?"

Tucker blinked again, then his eyes widened. "Sorry, dude, can't. Wish I could, though."

Jazz gasped and turned to Sam, "Oh, and Sam and I have this thing, remember? The one Mom forced us to go to?"

Sam looked confused at first. "Huh?" Jazz elbowed her, and her eyes widened. "Oh, right! The Thing! Sorry, Danny."

"I—it's okay," he said, his face falling.

"We'll walk you home, though," Sam said, feeling guilty.

"No, it's fine. We'll just leave together."

Sam nodded reluctantly.

8888888888888

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were waiting for Danny outside the school. Sam still looked guilty. "Why can't we at least hang out with him for a while? I mean, did you even _see_ his face? It's been a year, and he's still scared of the same things, even though Vlad's gone!"

Jazz sighed. "Sam, these kinds of things take time to adjust to. Danny's been living in fear of things like snow and winter since he was little. It'll take a while for him to adjust. And besides, you _know_ we have to set up for his party!"

"Can't we tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Danny said, walking up to them.

"That—That you should really tell your mom about Dash. He shouldn't treat you like a punching bag!"

"Like Mom'll even _notice…._"

"What?"

"She's too busy _dating. **AGAIN.**_ Last time she dated, we ended up with _Vlad_."

"Like something like that'll happen _twice_."

"Yeah, Danny," Tuck said, "the chances of a second—er, third—half-ghost hybrid coming to date and/or marry your mom and hates both you and your dad are pretty slim."

"I know, I just…. I don't want another replacement Dad."

"We know, Danny. Look, we'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He sighed. "Yeah, see ya." He waved at them as he continued walking alone to his home, unaware of the being following him. He could see his house in the distance as a hand suddenly snaked around his neck and a cloth was pushed against his mouth and nose.

He knew what was going on. He tried his hardest not to breathe, pulling away from the hold he was in and turning to face his attacker. He saw no one as another snuck up behind him. The first jumped down from a roof in front of Danny, who jumped backwards into the second. A rope was thrown over his head, tightening around his waist to keep his arms in place. He kicked, yelling to gain anyone's attention.

The first walked up to him with the cloth again as the second pulled his hair to keep his head in place. The first shoved the cloth into Danny's face, muffling his cries, and grabbed the back of his neck to force him to inhale as much as he could. Choking on the gas, Danny slowed his screaming, eyes closing as it took effect. He collapsed into his two captors, being dragged away.

8888888888888

Sam and Jazz had just stepped in their door when the phone rang. Smiling, Sam called out, "I'll get it! It's probably Danny checking in on us."

She walked up to the phone, seeing that the ID read the Fentons's home number. Chuckling a bit, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Sam?"_ the voice said, sounding worried.

"Mrs. Fenton?" Sam gasped.

"_Sam, would you… happen to know where Danny is?"_

8888888888888

A/N: Evil cliffy, I know:dodges rotten fruit: Anywayz, updating might be a bit slow since the chapters are being mean and hate me. . Anywayz, there it is, and ffnet isn't working, so I'm probably never going to get them, but please review!!


End file.
